Secret Desire
by AssasinZAssasin
Summary: Lemon! Hope comes down with a rare disease and there is only one thing that can cure him, and the only person who can do it is Lightning Farron. One shot. RATED M FOR A REASON! i am not responsible for seizures and whatnot. Lemony Oneshot...Hope X Light!


**Authors Notes**

**As you can probably tell by the title or by the summary…This is a lemon.**

**Hmm, if you're wondering why I seem to write so many lemons now? It's because I want to try writing new things, and maybe improving on my lemon writing skills.**

**It's really really rushed, so the story is going to be crappy as hell…But I know you perverts only want the Smut.**

**One-shot.**

**Once again, please support my community by subscribing, and leaving some reviews XD.**

**Um, and also I would appreciate it if you gave me an HONEST review…Not just flattery to make me feel better, because with this story, I kinda sense some flaming coming.**

**Hmm, it wasn't easy to portray this from some dream…**

**I also wanted to try to write a lemon with, for once, Lightning's Perspective.**

**I'm a guy, so I won't really know what a girl feels when making love so….Bear with me here!**

**And it's story is kind of twisted so…yeah. Well, it is rape, so if you dont like it, leave now. Don't go and Flame me if you hate this, because i already warned you...It IS RAPE. just like my first one.**

**Few warnings though,**

**Dominant Hope and Submissive Lightning, if you do not like this concept, leave now. I mean, Rape...So yeah.**

**Hmm, I'm not really good a writing lemons so they could be a little…Explicit? So leave if you can't take like, really explicit stuff.**

**Um, any heart problems or sickness, do not read this…I don't wanna be responsible for any sort of relapse.**

**Whew, what a long Authors Notes.**

**Aside from that, if you are still sticking around to read this, then I hope for an honest review from you…**

**Flaming really hurts but…If you really insist on flaming, please at least make it constructive…But don't flame on the rape, cause i warned you that it was and you INSISTED on reading. But if you want to do it, go the hell ahead. I don't give a damn.**

**It was my decision to write and post this anyway.**

_Secret Desire_

'Hope's Perspective'

I've been living with Light for quite some time already…

Hell, it's been 4 years.

But I doubt it was that long, because this seems like a little too early to be having such awkward dreams about her.

Hmm, wait, 4 years IS a long time…

And I guess it's pretty normal for an 18 year old to have such dreams…

But it's just so wrong…

I'm pretty sure you know what I mean…You know, Wet dreams?

Once or twice then I'd let it go, but to continuously have the same on for days…weeks even.

And worst of all, I actually enjoy them…Even though they're usually wrong on so many levels.

I sigh.

Good thing she doesn't know, if she ever knew what even one of those dreams involved her doing, I swear she'd smack me upside the head to get it 'right'.

I'm still in bed, I just woke up from the latest…um, dream.

I sigh as I look at my lower body.

Why do I always get so excited whenever I have those dreams?

It feels kind of trapped in my tight boxers.

This kind of scenario happens a lot…And I always have to quench it the same way over and over again, self-gratification.

Doing this everyday…I mean, I'm lucky Light has to go to work, if she ever walked in on me she would never speak to me again, especially if I'm moaning her name over and over again.

I sigh again as my hands move to remove my boxers and I delve deep into my…Imagination.

'Lightning's Perspective'

_Hope's been acting really strange these few days around me, and he just refuses to tell me what's going on._

_All I know is that I've been living with him for four years, and he can't even tell me what is wrong?_

_Was it something I said? Something I did?_

_He also blushes really heavily when he sees me nowadays…I wonder why?_

_Sigh…I guess I just have to wait._

'Hope's Perspective'

"Damn it! It really hurts!"

I shout in pain as I grip my private area in pain.

What's going on…?

I cringe in pain…And I collapse.

The last thing I saw before consciousness was a very concerned Lightning barging in and panicking, probably wondering what to do…

'Lightning's Perspective'

_I heard shouting coming from Hope's room._

_He sounded like he was in some real pain…_

_I quickly rushed up to his room._

_I opened the door to find him sprawled out on the floor and his face was cringing in pure agony._

_I panicked…What was happening?_

_He lost consciousness and I called an ambulance._

**At the Hospital**

_A doctor approached me._

_I stood up quickly._

"_Doctor…What's wrong with him?" I urge him._

_He looks at the report and his face turned a little red._

"Oh, um…Are you perhaps…Miss Farron? Claire Farron?" _He asked._

"_The name is Lightning. Anyway, what's wrong with Hope?" I growl at him._

_He took a hint and started talking._

"Right, well…He has a rare disease….I never expected to see a case like this, I personally thought it was a stupid rumor but…"

"_Get on with it!" I hiss at him._

_He sighed._

"Alright, he has a disease which as of now is still unnamed." _He said softly_.

"It had only one known permanent cure…But I suppose I should start by telling you the details."

_He started to explain._

"Don't worry, he will live as long as the cure is administered…Nothing will happen while we talk. Anyway, this disease is caused by….How do I put this, unsated desires?"

_I tensed up._

"_What do you mean by unsated desires?" I urge him._

_He sighs._

"To break it down to simple terms…He is sexually deprived."

_My mouth suddenly went agape._

_He continued._

"Well, he desires to bed a certain woman…And the deprivation is what caused this disease."

_I stop him._

"_Alright, that's enough, how do we cure it?"_

_He sighs._

"That's the tricky part, ma'am. We currently have 2 options…" _He bit his lip._

_I silently probed him to move on._

"One, he could masturbate while thinking of this woman…Unfortunately, it's only a temporary cure and it will, and I repeat, will come back." He emphasized this point.

_I sigh._

"_Then…There is no cure…? What about the second one..?" I say, fear rising rapidly._

_He looks away and blushes._

"The other cure is to…Sate his desire." _He said it quickly and simply._

"It has to at least be a blowjob, because rubbing it is the same as masturbating. Ergo, resorting to solution 1. And it MUST be done by the woman he desires." _He said it in one breath._

_I tense up._

"_Do you know who this woman is…?" I ask._

_I'm prepared to force this woman to cure him…No matter what._

_Unless, of course… It was Serah. Then I don't know what I'll do._

_He coughs._

"Umm, instead of a name, I think a picture would suffice? I think you know this person…"

_I shot him a glare._

"_How did you get a picture?" I inquire._

_He tensed before replying._

"We have a machine here that can pull images from a person's dream, and luckily he happened to be having a dream about her."

"_Then, show me!" I shout at him in anger._

He sighs.

"Well, I hope you won't die of a heart attack, he still needs you." _He says it with genuine concern._

_I silently ponder what he meant while anticipating the picture._

_He sighs and hands it to me._

_What I saw was…Shocking. In fact, it left me speechless for a few minutes._

_It was a picture of….Me._

_In a really compromising position on a bed…All covered in white liquid…And my face looks so…lewd._

_The doctor blushes and looks away._

"I apologize; this was the image he was dreaming about when we pulled it." _He said apologetically._

_I didn't register anything he said._

_Hope wants….me?_

_It…It's just inconceivable…_

_I snapped back to reality when the doctor tapped me on the shoulder._

"So, what's it going to be? Are you going to cure him, or leave him like this?" He asked nervously.

"_I…I don't know…." I say with my voice losing confidence._

"You must decide soon, if he doesn't get either cure, he will die. If he resorts to the first one, it will come back, worse than ever."_ He said it, voice also losing confidence._

_I make a resolve._

_I MUST save Hope…I promised to protect him…Diseases counted as well…_

"_Very well, I will cure him…Please release him to me soon."_

_The doctor smiled and nodded._

"Very well, in case you need to call me for any additional help, here's my card." _He offered me his business card._

_I accept it._

_**Doctor John Felix**_

_**Specializes in all types of sickness**_

_**Number: 017-XXX-XXXX**_

"_Very well, thank you for your help, Doctor Felix." _

_He nods._

"Sure thing…I'll release him after a few diagnoses."

_I sigh inwardly._

**Later, in the car with Hope**

_He cringes in pain._

"So, Light…What's going to happen to me…?" _He asked worriedly_.

_I give him a reassuring smile._

"_Don't worry, I'll cure you, the doctor gave me precise information."_

_Hope just shrugs._

"I'll have to remember to thank that doctor." _He said it matter-of-factly._

_I frown._

_This would also mean sacrificing my decency…_

_But for Hope, it's worth it._

**Back at Lightning's Home**

"_Hope, come see me in my room, I have to administer your…cure." I stuttered a bit at 'cure'._

_He cringed._

"The way you said cure…Is it something painful…?" he asked, eyes full of fear.

"_Hope…Whether you want to or not, you will die without this cure…"_

_He got the message and followed me to my room._

_He came inside and I locked the door._

"_Hope, take off your clothes…All of it."_

_He stared at me with a bewildered face._

"_Hope, please, just do it…For your own sake." I urge him._

_He sighed and took off all his clothes._

"What now, Light?"

_I sigh and walk towards him._

"_I'll administer the cure…"_

_I bent down in front of him and gripped his member, which was already hard._

_He yelped when I gripped it._

"L-L-Light! What're you doing?" He gasped.

"_Shhh, Hope…I'm curing you…" I say softly._

_I started to stroke it._

_It started twitching and Hope arched his back._

_He must have bit his tongue to keep back his voice._

_I slowly enveloped his shaft with my mouth, licking it first, and then sucking softly._

_He lost control and started to moan._

_This better work…Or that doctor is going to be on the receiving end of my gun blade…_

_I start to use my tongue and move it in circles around his shaft._

_I started to move my head back and forth, all the time sucking and licking._

_I could feel something inside him break…_

_He must have lost all his self-control…_

_I sigh inwardly and continued._

_I feel like I'm destroying his innocence…But this must be done or else he will…die._

_I just keep telling myself that I'm doing this to help Hope get better…._

_His shaft started to twitch and he panted uncontrollably._

_He's about to ejaculate…._

_I start to pull away._

_Thank goodness, after this, he'll be cured…And I'll gradually forget thi…_

_Hope suddenly gripped my head with both hand and started shoving his shaft in and out of my mouth._

_I'm surprised by his sudden aggressiveness…_

_Suddenly I felt his shaft twitch like crazy…_

_Then a flood of salty, warm liquid poured down my throat._

_I pulled back, coughing and swallowing some._

_I was shocked…_

_When did he become so aggressive? So...Assertive?_

_Suddenly he picked me up and pushed me on the bed._

_No, He can't be thinking…._

_The intent was shining in his eyes._

_Fear started to rise in me._

"_Hope…Cough…Wait…Do...Gulp...Don't…" I urge him to stop but the semen is getting in the way of my words._

_Apparently, my words didn't register in his head._

_He suddenly kissed me and slipped in his tongue._

_I was so surprised by his sudden action; I didn't realize what his hands were up to until I was suddenly fully naked._

_I would have screamed had my mouth not been full of semen._

_He pulled back._

"You know, Light…You look so cute when you're flustered and completely vulnerable…" _He whispered._

_I shiver._

_How does he make his voice sound so…seductive?_

_I managed to swallow all his semen and it left a bitter aftertaste._

_He started to prod my womanhood with his shaft._

"You want this too, right Light…?" _He said softly, seductively._

_It took everything in my willpower not to utter a sound._

_Unfortunately, I had no such control over my lower body._

_It had started to feel hot, and suddenly I could feel something gushing out._

_Hope chuckled._

"You see, Light? Your body tells the truth of how you feel…" _He whispered hotly._

_I really wanted to say something, but I fear that if I open my mouth, I'll start moaning…_

_I let out a gasp._

_I struggled under his iron grip, trying in vain to escape._

_He laughed._

"Oh, ho…You're not getting away that easily…Light." He whispered.

_He started to push in a little deeper._

_I looked him in the eyes and shook my head, urging him to stop._

_My eyes were also starting to tear up…_

_But it fell on deaf ears…_

_He pushed until he felt resistance._

"Huh…? Light, you're a virgin?" _He asked with his voice full of curiosity._

_But I didn't answer him in fear of my voice coming out as a moan or wail._

_My tears are already flowing._

_He just shrugged and tore through it._

_I let out a piercing scream of pain._

_He started to pump slowly._

_Then he picked up some speed._

"_H-Hope, Please, Stop. It's too big, it… Hurts…!" I pleaded softly._

_But he wouldn't listen._

_He just kept pumping._

_At this point, I couldn't keep my moans in anymore._

_I also started to pant uncontrollably._

"_H…Hope, Please, Pull out! S-surely…You're satisfied now…" I say, voice dying down slowly._

_He laughed._

"You want me to pull out? Hah, you're a really lousy liar, Light…You masochistic woman!"

_With that, he started to pick up speed._

_Eventually, the pain went away and it was replaced by an immense wave of pleasure._

_My face must look so lewd right now…._

"Light, you really like this, don't you…" He whispered.

_He's baiting me._

_But my mind is going blank from all the pleasure._

_Eventually, I also lost my self-control._

"_H-Hope, please…Faster…Harder!" I urge him, not caring about the consequences._

_He was only too happy to oblige._

"Very well, Light…" He chuckled.

_He started to pump so fast and so hard, I feel like I'm being ravaged mercilessly on the lower portion of my body._

_Eventually we both were nearing climax…_

"L-Light, I'm going to cum!" He said, cringing a bit in his attempt to hold it in.

"_Pull out, Hope!" I urge him._

_He shook his head and grinned._

"Sorry, Light…But I want to shoot it all inside of you!"

_My eyes widened and I tried in vain to push him away._

"_Noo, Hope, please, you can't!" I plead._

_But he wouldn't listen._

"Too late!" _He grunted._

_And he ejaculated everything he had into me._

_We both slumped on the bed._

_It was then I saw it in his eyes…_

_What happened just now was not a result of lust…_

_He genuinely cared for me and also loved me immensely…_

_It was evident in his eyes…He regretted what he had done._

"I'm sorry…Light, I lost control of myself…"

_I pulled him closer to me and embraced him._

"_It's alright, Hope…I started it…It was all my fault."_

_He shook his head._

"No, I should have had more self-control and…."

_I cut him off by kissing him._

_When we broke it I whispered to him,_

"_It's alright Hope…I love you." _

_He was speechless for a while but eventually he smiled._

_Hope came closer to me and started to suck softly and lovingly on my breast._

_I just stroke his silver hair…_

"_Goodnight, my love…Get well soon." I whisper to him._

_And we both fell into a blissful sleep._

**A week later**

_*Beeep*_

_*Click*_

"Hello there, this is Doctor John Felix, how may I help you?"

"_Yes, hello? Doctor Felix? This is Claire Farron…" I accidently said my real name by accident._

"Ah, yes…Lightning, was it? How is Mister Estheim doing?"

"_Yes, well…He's been cured. But I'm calling about this problem I have, I've been vomiting continuously today and I don't feel so good." I clutch my stomach._

Shuffling sounds can be heard as if he was pondering what I said.

"Very well, if you could come over today, I'll gladly check it out." _He offered._

"_Thank you, I'll be there in a bit. Bye." I smile._

"Goodbye, ."

*Click*

"So, Light…Ready to leave?" Hope asked.

_I smile at him._

"_Alright, let's go."_

**Doctor John Felix's Room**

_The doctor came back with a big smile on his face._

_Hope was the first to stand up._

"So, Doctor Felix, what is happening to Light?" _He asked with concern evident in his voice._

_John just smiled at both of us._

_He directed his attention at me, and shook my hand._

"_**Congratulations, Mrs. Claire Estheim, You're pregnant with a baby boy!" He exclaimed happily.**_

**Authors Notes**

**The story was really stupid eh?**

**But at least I hope my Lemon writing skills had at least improved a little.**

**You want to flame? Go ahead.**

**John Felix automatically assumed that since she was pregnant, she was already engaged to Hope…Just clearing up a possible confusion.**


End file.
